This invention relates to electrical signal filters and, more particularly, to such a filter in which the poles and/or zeroes of the filter are programmably tunable to optimize performance of the filter.
It is known to provide a filter which has a fixed center frequency and bandwidth. Due to component variations, aging, temperature effects, etc., the performance of such a filter is not accurately predictable. It is also known to provide a voltage tunable filter with a fixed bandwidth and a variable center frequency controlled by a digital-to-analog converter and a look-up table. This type of filter also suffers from the same type of disadvantages. It would therefore be desirable to have a filter which is adaptively programmable to overcome the effects of component variations, aging, temperature, etc.